imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mine
Mine is an Adventure/RPG game by Mocha. It runs on Mac OS X, Windows XP, Windows Vista, Windows 7 and MochaOS. It was published in Mochadian and in English. Gameplay Starting Out At the start of the game, players have a wooden axe, a wooden pickaxe and a wooden sword. They start out with 100 health. When the player first spawns in a new world, the "Mysterious Voice" will appear and can explain the basics of gameplay. Once the player's first house has been built, the "Mysterious Voice" leaves, but comes on whenever the player uses the query tool. The first day in-game is usually spent by gathering materials around the randomly generated world to build a shelter for the first night, while fending off slimes, and other creatures. Underworld The underworld (AKA "The Nether" or "Hell") is a world with floating jellyfish demons that shoot fireballs at you. You create an obsidian portal to get there the minimum portal size is 4x5, just like in Minecraft. There is glowstone, which can be used to create a portal to the Sky Dimension. The Sky Dimension Once the player gets to the sky dimension, the player usually moves everything to the sky dimension, since the sky dimension is self-sustainable. Overworld tools break instantly in this dimension, so their use is not recommended. Once you collect enough Clouds and Airite, you can use an iron furnace to combine the two into... One AERINGOT BAR! Crafting 9 of these will produce Aeringot blocks, which can be used to go to the space dimension. The Space Dimension This is the ultimate goal of the game. TBES! Beginning COMING SOON! Item Types *Raw materials *Plants *Tools *Weapons *Armor *Decorations Materials *Silver *Gold *Water *Cobblestone *Mossy Cobblestone *Snow *Wooden Planks *Uranium *Platinum *Mochite *Lava *Tin *Sandstone *Gravel *Clay *Lead *Sponge *Brick *Glass *Bookshelf *Stairs *Crafting Table *Furnace *Chest *Large Chest *TNT *C4 *Nuke *Note *Portal 1 *Bed *Fence *Ladder *Torch *Pressure Plate *Button *Door *Lever *Redstone *Redstone Torch *Redstone Repeater *Nuclear Reactor *Light Grey Wool *Grey Wool *Dark Grey Wool *Black Wool *Brown Wool *Red Wool *Orange Wool *Yellow Wool *Green Wool *Blue Wool *Purple Wool *Pink Wool *Rail *Powered Rail *Detector Rail *Treetap *Fuel *Electronic Circuit *Advanced Circuit *Recycling Bin *Redstone *Obsidian *Ice *Bedrock *Wool *Lapis Lazuli *Leaves *Grass *Snow *Bronze *AND Gate *OR Gate *NOT Gate *NOR Gate *NAND Gate *XOR Gate *XNOR Gate *RS NAND Latch *RS NOR Latch *Repeater *5-Clock *Rapid Pulser *Combination Lock *Computer *Chromium *Vanadium *Forge *Steel *Loom *Carbon *Advanced Crafting Table *Alchemy Desk *Advanced Alchemy Desk *Engine *Wheel *Wings *Tail *Propeller *Cockpit *Passenger Bay *Bauxite *Granite *Bronze *Rubber *Cable *Energy Crystal *Battery *Machine *Advanced Machine *Cobweb *Fertilizer *Piston *Sticky Piston *LED *Wood *Stone *Dirt *Sand *Coal *Iron *Copper *1 Needs a computer connection otherwise player will spawn at a random spot. Plants *Cactus *Tree *Bush *Mushroom *Dandelion *Rose *Sugar Cane *Mushrooms *Crops *Squash *Wheat *Barley *Sapling *Seed *Vine Tools All tools can be either Wood, Iron, Copper, Copper, Silver, Gold, Etc. unless otherwise specified. *Axe *Pickaxe *Shovel *Bucket *Compass *Map *Clock *Fishing Rod *Wrench *Hoe *Paxel *Drill Weapons *Shortswrod *Broadsword *Arrows *Bow *Hamaxe Armor *Helmets *Chestplates *Leggings *Boots Notable Features *Once the player goes past 128 blocks above the surface, they will incurr a -1 HP/S Damage, unless they have an oxygen tank, (After 5 minutes the oxegen is depleted and they lose HP) if the player uses a rocket, they can get high enough to see the planets curvature. *Unlike most games like this, Mine worlds have a spherecal shape (unnoticeable on the ground) and is generated based on where the player is at statistically, ex. a player killing fewer enemies receives more enemies, a player mining a lot will have a slightly chance of rare ores generated, and a player building a lot will receive rugged terrain and different biomes, or the reverse depending on settings. *There are 549,755,813,888 Surface blocks on a very large world, 274,877,906,944 on a large world, 137,438,953,472 on a medium, 68,719,476,736 on a small and 34,359,738,368 on a very small. *With custom settings worlds can be as small as 8,388,608 (2^23) surface blocks and as large as 8,796,093,022,208 (2^43) surface blocks. However, mods can move the limit up to 340,282,366,920,938,463,463,374,607,431,768,211,456 surface blocks (2^128) *Unlike in terraria and minecraft, but like in real life, obsidian is easily breakable. Granite has the same case, being tougher and will not fall. *To get an Aluminum bar for crafting, one must get 4 bauxite dust (obtained by smelting the blocks) and then craft it into 1 aluminum dust, and 4 aluminum dust is needed for one aluminum bar. *To get a Steel bar for crafting, the player must use two iron bars. *Players can Import music in-game, but can only be .MP3, .WMA or .WAV format. *Bronze Dust is made of 3 parts Copper Dust and 1 part Tin Dust. It is the only way to make Bronze Ingots, which is used to make Tools and Armor. Filetypes *.MMWORLD is a world file. *.MMPLAYER is a player file. *.MMITEM is the items file, for specifying what items are in the inventory, and where items are on the map. *.MMSETTINGS settings, shuch as UI preferences, volume and video preferences. *.MMETC other files, like images or notes the player has taken. *.MMMOD A mod file. *.MMPACKAGE Update file. Trivia *This is based on terraria and minecraft, with a little extra stuff tossed in. *The UI and character shape are minecraft based-but the blocks and mostly everything else is terraria themed *I got the idea for the name from the flash game "Scuba", which is both a noun and a verb. Similarly, Mine is both a noun and a verb. *Crafting is one of the minecraft based features. Category:Stuff by Mocha2007andcoco Category:Video Games